


Gold

by PaintingWithWords (paint_with_words)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Don’t copy to another site, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paint_with_words/pseuds/PaintingWithWords
Summary: The first competition of the season is just around the corner.  With the pressure on, Yuuri and Viktor find a way to relax at home after an intense day of practice.--OR--Who says married life is boring?  If you ask Yuuri, he’d say it definitely has its perks.





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Love Hotel edition of [Okaeri](https://yoihomezine.tumblr.com/), the Yuri On Ice Home Zine. I hope you enjoy it. ;-)

With only two weeks left to go before the first competition of the season, the pressure was on.  The rink was abuzz with excitement.  Everyone felt it.  Yuuri was _definitely_ feeling it.  This was his first year defending his Grand Prix gold medal.  Everyone had him in their sights.  And if that wasn’t bad enough, he had to face his fiercest challenger in his very first competition of the year, none other than his coach and his husband _and_ last year’s silver medalist, Viktor.

As a coach, Viktor was relentless while they were on the ice, pushing him just as hard as he pushed himself, driving Yuuri to do his very best.  And even if Viktor wasn’t there, Yuri was, nipping at his proverbial heels, hungry for another gold medal of his own. 

Yuuri didn’t blame him.  Now that he’d stood on the top spot on the podium, he understood the desire to stand there again.  It was addictive.

“You know I want the gold,” Viktor said during a break that afternoon.  “But I want you to make me work for it.”

Yuuri smirked and shot Viktor a look over his water bottle.  Even now, sweaty and breathless and worn out, Viktor was pushing him to do more.  Two could play that game.

“Oh, don’t worry, you’ll get to hang another framed gold medal in the hall,” Yuuri challenged, “but it’ll be _mine_.”

Without waiting for a response, Yuuri skated away from the boards and went back to practice, determined not to let either of them down.

That evening as they walked home in the dark, Yuuri definitely felt the effects of his training.  He was sore and tired and every step seemed to be harder than the last.  He was so thankful that tomorrow was their rest day.  He could relax tonight and sleep in tomorrow, curled up next to his husband.  He looked over at Viktor while they walked, snow catching in his bangs and on his scarf.  God, how did he get so lucky?

He reached out and took Viktor’s gloved hand in his.  Viktor looked up at him and smiled, the quiet smile that warmed him, the one he loved so much.  They silently walked hand in hand the rest of the way to Makkachin’s sitter. 

Once they were home, Viktor let Makkachin off her leash. Yuuri slipped out of his shoes, stuffed his hat and gloves in his coat pockets, and hung his coat and scarf up on the rack by the door.  Beside him, Viktor did the same, taking care to neatly fold his gloves together before he put them in his coat pocket. 

It was Viktor’s night to make dinner, which meant that Yuuri could spend time cuddling with Makkchin on the couch.   While Viktor plated up their meals, Yuuri grabbed Makkachin’s bowl and got dinner ready for her as well.  She always ate when they did to keep her from begging.  That was the idea, at least.  It didn’t always work.

They sat down to a light meal of baked trout, steamed broccoli, and brown rice.  He was so glad he’d convinced Viktor to quit the meal service he’d had when he first moved in.  The food wasn’t bad, but nothing was better than a meal prepared with love by the one you love.  

After dinner, Yuuri began to pick up the plates so he could do the dishes, but Viktor playfully swatted him away.

“I’ve got this,” Viktor said with a smile.  “You’ve been working really hard, love.  I know your muscles are sore.  Why don’t you have a bath and relax?”

“Is this coming from my coach or my husband?” Yuuri teased.

“Can’t it be both?” Viktor replied, winking.

“Fine,” Yuuri laughed, handing Viktor his plate.  “You win.  But tomorrow, I’m doing double duty, okay?  No arguments.”

Smiling, Viktor nodded and Yuuri headed to the bathroom, filling the tub while Viktor did the dishes.  He was just settling into the water when Viktor took Makkachin out for her evening walk, stopping by to give him a quick kiss on the way out.  

Viktor was right: a bath was exactly what he needed.  The water was perfect, almost onsen warm, and the delicious heat did wonders for his sore muscles.  Yuuri let himself sink down into the tub until the water was up to his chin and sighed.  This was bliss.

As the water was beginning to cool, Yuuri heard the front door open, followed by Viktor’s voice as he cooed to Makkachin.  A few seconds later, she ran into the bathroom and trotted up to Yuuri and lapped at the water in the tub.  Yuuri laughed, gave her a good scratch behind her ears, and let the water out.  

Slowly, Yuuri dried off and dressed for bed while Viktor changed into his pajamas.  Side by side, they brushed their teeth in the mirror, Viktor starting as Yuuri finished.  He rinsed his toothbrush and put it up, pausing to give Viktor a peck on his shoulder before he went to bed.

Viktor smiled at him around his toothbrush.  If someone had told him three years ago that the sight of Viktor Nikiforov giving him a lopsided smile with a toothbrush in his mouth was sexy, he would have laughed.  But now… well, married life definitely had its advantages. 

Yuuri curled up on his side under the warm blankets.  Makkachin settled herself at the foot of the bed, laying her head on her paws and sighing heavily.  It sounded like she was just as tired as he was. 

He was half asleep by the time Viktor joined him in bed.

Viktor cuddled up behind him and slipped an arm around his waist.  Sighing, Yuuri lay his arm over Viktor’s and laced their fingers together, content to drift back off.  He felt Viktor shift next to him, his warm breath tickling the fine hairs at the nape of his neck.  Yuuri hummed and he felt Viktor’s brush against him, soft and gentle, barely even there.  He gave Viktor’s fingers a light squeeze and smiled into the pillow. 

Viktor nuzzled his neck, making him sigh in pleasure.  He kissed Yuuri again, higher up and a little more insistently this time.  He buried his nose in Yuuri’s hair while his fingers slid under the hem of Yuuri’s shirt.  

Yuuri pressed his back to Viktor’s chest.  He liked where this was going, and if he knew his husband…

“You know,” Viktor whispered, his lips brushing against the back of his neck again, “we have a rest day tomorrow.  We could make the most of tonight.”  The palm of Viktor’s hand was pressed against Yuuri’s stomach, his fingertips just resting on the waistband of Yuuri’s pajama pants.  When Viktor’s teeth grazed his spine, Yuuri gasped and bit down on his lower lip, all thoughts of sleep banished as desire began to wake within him. 

Boyfriend sex with Viktor had been a whirlwind, hot and exciting and brand new.  Yuuri thought he’d never get enough of their bodies pressed together, seeking mutual release.  The transition into the sweet fire of fiancé sex was even better, with all its tender devotion and promise of forever.  Sex became an almost sacred act between them, each union another chance to express their love for one another.  But nothing held a candle to the joy and satisfaction of husband sex.  They were comfortable, secure, and knew exactly how to please one another. 

Yuuri shifted and rolled to face Viktor, trailing his fingers down the line of Viktor’s jaw to caress the column of his throat, feeling the rapid and strong pulse under his fingertips.  Viktor’s hand moved to Yuuri’s hip, pulling Yuuri against him.

They moved together to close the distance between them.  Yuuri’s fingers tangled in Viktor’s hair as they kissed, long and slow.  Vaguely, he was aware of Makkachin getting up off the bed and trotting into the living room.  Viktor broke the kiss and rolled Yuuri onto his back, eagerly settling between his legs and claiming his mouth again.  He could feel Viktor’s erection pressing into his belly as Viktor slipped his tongue into his mouth.  Yuuri moaned into the kiss and rolled his hips, letting Viktor know he wanted him.

Slowly, Viktor ground down into him again.  His hands found the bottom hem of Viktor’s shirt and he pulled it halfway up his back, wanting to feel the play of Viktor’s firm muscles under his hands.  Quickly Viktor sat up, took his shirt off, and tossed it across the room.  Yuuri removed his shirt as well, pushed it off the bed, and pulled Viktor back down for another searing kiss.

Soon, they were moving together, grinding against one another, panting into each other’s mouths.  Yuuri slid his hands under the waistband of Viktor’s pants, cupping his buttocks.  Hastily, Viktor pushed them off and kicked them aside.

Yuuri took Viktor in hand and began to stroke him.  Sighing, Viktor lay down on his back.  Yuuri leaned over his prone form, gave Viktor a wicked smile, and took him in his mouth.

A low moan escaped Viktor’s lips as Yuuri slid further down, taking as much of Viktor in his mouth as he could.  Viktor’s fingers slid into his hair and he sighed, offering wordless encouragement.  Yuuri pulled back, his tongue tracing the head as he slipped back down, taking more of Viktor this time.  

He loved doing this for Viktor.  He loved to give Viktor pleasure and loved the taste and the feel of him.  He rose and fell, savoring the moans and sighs that came out of Viktor with his motions.  Yuuri looked up to find Viktor watching him with a lust-filled gaze.  He hummed around Viktor’s cock and swirled his tongue over the tip, loving the way Viktor reacted.

The first time he’d given Viktor head, they’d been in Hasetsu.  They’d been on Viktor’s bed, kissing and grinding against one another after dinner when the sudden desire to suck Viktor off crossed his mind.  He’d unfastened Viktor’s pants, taken him in hand, and went down on him.  Viktor had yelped in surprise but hadn’t asked him to stop.  And even though he had no idea what he was doing, Viktor didn’t last long.  When Viktor reciprocated, neither did he.

The next morning, Mari had given them a knowing look.  Even though she said nothing, Yuuri knew she’d heard them.  Afterwards, he’d done everything he could to keep quiet.

But now Yuuri knew what he was doing and he could make as much noise as he wanted.  Now he knew what Viktor liked and they didn’t share their home with anyone else.  This was their sanctuary.  They could do whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted, wherever they wanted.  They could make love in bed or fuck on the couch.  He could go down on Viktor in the kitchen or stroke him off in the shower.  He could shove his cock between Viktor’s slick thighs and whimper against the back of Viktor’s neck as he came or he could let Viktor fuck him, moaning his name over and over again like a mantra or a prayer as he climaxed.

And right now, that was what Yuuri wanted.  

He let Viktor slip from his mouth and kicked off his pajama pants.  Viktor watched him, stroking himself while Yuuri stripped.  Once he was naked, Viktor pulled Yuuri down beside him on the bed and lay down on top of him.   

There was nothing between them now; bare flesh was pressed to bare flesh.  Viktor took them both in hand and stroked them together.  Yuuri buried his head against the crook of Viktor’s neck and moaned.  God, he loved it when Viktor did this to them.  The feel of Viktor’s slick cock against his, slowly being stroked and pumped in Viktor’s strong hand…  He pulled Viktor into a hungry, wet kiss, too aroused to be gentle.  He nipped at Viktor’s lower lip, whimpering as Viktor began to stroke them faster.  

Viktor pulled away and began to kiss his way down Yuuri’s chest.  Yuuri loved the feel of Viktor’s silky soft hair dragging across his skin as Viktor kissed a path down his stomach.  

But Viktor didn’t go where he thought he was headed.  Instead, Viktor leaned over and kissed his hip, his teeth grazing the jut of bone under the flesh.  He peppered Yuuri’s thigh with kisses, then his shin, all the way to his ankle, finishing with a sweet kiss in the arch of his foot.  

Yuuri moaned as Viktor moved back up his leg, placing little kisses along his calf.  He whimpered when Viktor’s tongue darted out to lick the back of his knee and the back of his thigh.

“Do you like this?” Viktor whispered, his warm breath ghosting over Yuuri’s stomach, making him quiver and sending all the blood rushing from his brain to his groin.  

Yuuri could only look at him and nod, biting his lip.  He didn’t think he could speak.  There was no breath left in his body.  Viktor had stolen it all.  He nodded and let his hands come up to push Viktor’s bangs aside.  He wanted to see the desire burning in Viktor’s eyes and let Viktor see the desire in his eyes, let him read what he wanted in his heated gaze.  He caught the wicked gleam in those blue eyes and sighed.

“It wouldn’t be fair to do just one leg,” Viktor purred as he dropped back down and nibbled the inside of his other thigh.  Yuuri let his head fall back on the pillow and squeezed his eyes shut, lost in pleasure.

“Vi… Vitya…” he managed as Viktor made his way down the other calf, kissing a path to his ankle.  

“Yes, my Yuuri?” Viktor breathed, sending twitches of delight coursing through his body.  He wondered if he’d even last long enough to let Viktor inside of him.

“I-I,” he looked at Viktor as he delicately nipped his ankle.  Viktor was watching him, those blue eyes taking in everything.  The barest hint of a smile played across his lips, and Yuuri knew he was utterly lost.  He’d die of pleasure tonight.  Viktor was going to kill him.  But he’d die a happy man.

Viktor let go of his ankle and crawled across him.  Yuuri felt Viktor’s hardness drag up his leg and moaned.   God, how he wanted him.  Viktor left smoldering kisses on his belly, up his chest, and along his throat.

“I want you,” he breathed as Viktor sucked at his neck.  He moved under Viktor, grinding into him, leaving a wet, sticky trail along Viktor’s belly.  “God, I want you, Vitya…”

“Are you sure?” Viktor purred in his ear, his voice pitched low, sending even more delightful shivers down his body.  He could feel Viktor hovering over him, feel Viktor’s erection pressing against his own.  Yuuri wrapped his fingers around Viktor and stroked him.  

“Yes,” he panted.  “Don’t tease me.  Give it to me.”

Above him, Viktor gave him a wolfish smile.  Yuuri let him go as he moved to the nightstand, opened the drawer, and pulled out a condom and lubricant.  He dropped them on the bed next to Yuuri and leaned back down to kiss him again.

Yuuri let his hands roam over Viktor’s firm back and buttocks.  He wanted Viktor and he wanted him _now_.

He moaned as he felt one of Viktor’s fingers, slick with lubricant, slowly rotate around his entrance.  The tip of a well-lubricated finger slipped into him and back out.  Yuuri knew he should’ve been ashamed of the high-pitched mewl that came out of him, but he didn’t care.  And Viktor definitely liked it, slipping the finger in again, a little deeper this time.  Yuuri shifted his legs, drawing them up closer to his body to give Viktor better access and so he could move.

Yuuri pulled Viktor down into an open-mouthed kiss, whimpering as Viktor slowly prepared him.  He moved against the one finger, his body rising up to meet it as it dipped deeper inside of him.  Viktor added another finger, making Yuuri whimper in pleasure.  

“That feels so good,” he panted, rolling his hips upward, trying to get more of Viktor’s slick fingers inside of him.  The wolfish smile was back and he felt Viktor thrusting deeper into him, his fingers curling inside of him, searching for-

A jolt of pleasure shot through Yuuri and he gasped, unable to stop himself.  He heard Viktor purr in delight and he looked up to see him smiling down at him as he gently slid his fingers in at just the perfect angle again.

Yuuri let out a wordless moan, his hands tangling in Viktor’s hair as he pulled him down for another kiss.  

“Oh… oh… _oh my God_ ,” Yuuri whispered against Viktor’s lips, wave after wave of pleasure washing over and through him.

He wanted to ask Viktor to stop, that it felt too good, that he was going to come if he didn’t stop, but it was almost impossible to articulate a thought.

“Vi-Vitya,” Yuuri finally managed, stroking Viktor’s hair out of his face.  “St-stop.”

Immediately, Viktor removed his fingers.

“Did I hurt you?” Viktor said, cupping Yuuri’s cheek.  Yuuri groaned, feeling strangely empty without Viktor’s fingers inside him.  “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“No,” Yuuri gasped, eager to soothe and allay Viktor’s fears and worries.  “Too good.  It was… good… so good.”  He let go of Viktor’s wrist and reached out, his sweat-damp fingers finding and encircling Viktor’s hardness.

“I need you,” he said.  “Please.”

Viktor reached over and put the condom in Yuuri’s free hand.

“Put it on me,” he whispered, brushing Yuuri’s lips with his own.

Yuuri swallowed and extracted the condom.  His heart was racing, but for all the right reasons.  He unrolled the condom down Viktor’s length and tossed the packet aside.  He squeezed lube into his hand, then stroked it over Viktor as he spread his legs.

Viktor pushed Yuuri’s legs up and back, the tip of his erection pressing against his entrance.  Never once did Viktor look away from him, and he felt like he was falling into Viktor’s intense gaze.  And then Viktor moved forward, leaned down over Yuuri, and slowly slipped into him.

“You feel so good, Yuuri,” Viktor said as they began to move.  He bit his lip and let his eyes slip closed, reveling in the sensation of Viktor slowly filling him.

God, he would never get tired of this, never not _want_ this-

Viktor pulled back, making Yuuri gasp in delight.  He reached down and his hands found Viktor’s hips and buttocks.  He rolled his hips up as he pulled Viktor down, trying to get as much of Viktor inside of him as he could.  Above him, Viktor gasped, but he ground down against Yuuri’s body.  Slowly they moved together, their bodies finding a rhythm.  

“My beautiful Yuuri,” Viktor sighed as they moved.  Yuuri crossed his legs over the small of Viktor’s back.  Viktor brushed Yuuri’s hair back from his face and leaned down to tenderly kiss his cheeks and eyelids.

Viktor’s mouth found his, stealing his breath yet again.  He could feel his erection caught between their sweat-slicked bodies, the delicious friction of their movements stimulating him even further.  Viktor moved slowly within him as first, but soon his thrusts picked up and became a little faster, a little deeper-

When Yuuri thought he couldn’t take any more, Viktor withdrew and got off the bed.  Before Yuuri could protest, Viktor growled, gripped him by his hips, and dragged him down to the foot of the bed.  He pushed Yuuri’s legs open and slid back in.

For a moment, Yuuri couldn’t breathe.  It felt so good… the pleasure… it was almost too much. Viktor looked down at him, pulled back, and rocked into Yuuri’s body over and over again.  

Yuuri gripped the sheets, whimpering as Viktor fucked him.  He could feel the sheets bunching up underneath him, but he didn’t care.  Right now, all he could think about was how good he felt, how good Viktor felt inside him.  

A pink flush had bloomed over Viktor’s face and chest.  His hands gripped Yuuri’s hips, and his eyes were only half-open, lost in the moment. 

He was close, so very close-

And then Viktor changed the angle so that he was rubbing against Yuuri’s prostate with every stroke.  The heat of lust and desire and love was blooming in Yuuri, spreading through his body and drowning him in pleasure-

When the orgasm washed over him, Yuuri shuddered and cried out.  He couldn’t move, but he could feel Viktor moving, calling his name, collapsing onto him and trembling with pleasure.  Gasping, Yuuri lay in Viktor’s loose embrace and felt Viktor pressing soft kisses into his sweaty neck. 

He kissed Viktor back, pushing his long bangs back to gaze into his beautiful face.  

“Love you,” he whispered against Viktor’s cheek.  

“Love you,” Viktor replied, nuzzling his neck.  He could feel Viktor’s length softening inside of him and he reached up to kiss Viktor, wet and messy, full on the lips.

“Let me,” Viktor sighed and kissed his mouth, “clean,” another kiss, “you up,” and a last kiss.  He moaned as Viktor withdrew from his body, feeling strangely alone again.  Viktor walked unsteadily to the bathroom.

Yuuri knew he should get up and fix the bed, but he couldn’t move.  All he could do was lay there and catch his breath.  A moment later, Viktor came out of the bathroom with a washcloth.

The washcloth was damp and warm and felt good as Viktor tenderly swiped it across his belly and cleaned him.  He folded it over and gently wiped at his entrance as well.  Viktor helped Yuuri off the bed, kissed him, and headed back to the bathroom.

The left corner of the fitted sheet had come off again.  The sheet was a crumpled mess in the middle of the bed, creased where he’d been a moment ago, flat on his back.  Yuuri fixed the sheet as Viktor started the shower. 

They showered briefly, washing one another off before shutting off the water, drying off, and heading back to bed.  Yuuri thought about putting his pajamas back on, but he was tired and replete and wanted the joy of cuddling naked with Viktor.  He crawled back in bed and Viktor joined him, pulling the covers over them.

Yuuri could feel sleep dragging at him, wanting to wrap him in warm, welcoming arms.  He snuggled closer to Viktor, brushing Viktor’s lips with his own.  Viktor put his head on Yuuri’s chest, curling around him.  He kissed the crown of Viktor’s head and sighed, content.

When he was almost asleep, he heard Viktor say, “I’m still going to make you work for that gold medal, you know.”

Yuuri huffed out a laugh.

“I have all the gold I need right here,” he said, ruffling Viktor’s hair.  He felt more than heard Viktor hum happily against his chest and kissed him again as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading! Kudos, comments, and shares are worth their weight in gold, baby...


End file.
